


Too Much Fun

by lil_1337



Category: Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Room that Echoes challenge #16, lyrics for 'too much fun' by Daryl Singletary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Fun

I thought it was a good idea at the time but when I told Kev he made /that/ face, the one where he squints his eyes and raises one eyebrow. Now it makes him look sophisticated and disdainful, but back then he just looked like he had something in his eye. Or needed to pee. Or maybe both. Kev can be hard to read sometimes.

Back when he was fourteen Kev went through this 'I am uber cool' phase and anything that might damage his image was no go. Water pistols and eating ice cream had been designated too kiddy and even suggesting them got the look, but I figured rollerblading around town would still be okay. Especially since I know this girl that Kev had his eye on used to skate down near his house.

But no, even turning on the Damon charm wouldn't budge him. It's a sad day when I can't talk Kev into doing something fun. Come on, I got the guy hooked on video games and pizza despite being obsessed with homework and eating healthy. That says something about my powers of persuasion or should. I was hot, frustrated and just about to give up when Adam ported in and announced he was bored.

Hey, I know how to use an advantage when it's dropped in my lap, so before Kev could get in a word I pounced and invited Adam to go with us. He shrugged and said sure but he didn't have any skates, so we'd have to hit one of the rental places. Kev wasn't happy, but I guess he figured if Adam wasn't too cool to skate he'd lower himself to do it this one time.

Kev idolizes Adam, which I can totally understand. Adam has this kind of charisma that you can't learn, sort of a sincere, honest, boy next-door thing. You've either got it or you don't and Adam has more than his fair share. The guy even managed to win over Lisa and Ami's moms. It took them a while to fall, but eventually everyone does.

I met Kev and Adam at the skate rental place a few minutes later since I had to go home and get mine. Kev already wearing his blades and Adam was doing up the final buckles when I walked in. I sat down next to Adam, taking my time putting on my skates and enjoying the company. It was good to be with the guys and not worry about scratching or burping.

Looking back now, skating along behind Adam and Kev, listening to the two of them talk is one of my favorite memories. We had a lot of fun, racing each other and terrorizing the pedestrians, just a little of course. Adam even talked Kev into stopping for ice cream. I guess when you eat it with a nineteen-year-old uni student that girls in the shop are flirting with that makes it cool.

You know, Kev grew up to be a good-looking guy and he doesn't have any trouble getting dates. But then he's also not worried about being cool anymore either. It's a good thing too because I just found my old super soakers the other day. I wonder if he's up for a bus ride across town.


End file.
